


Bros Like He Does

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skybound Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: When Jay needs comfort after the events of his stint on the Misfortune's Keep...
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bros Like He Does

Jay's pretty lucky to have bros like he does. 

  
Cole gives the best hugs, warm arms holding Jay not trap-tight, but just tight enough.

  
Kai's stupid puns almost (but not quite) rival Jay's own, so Jay doesn't feel like he has to be the one to break the tension.

  
Zane makes Jay's anxieties seem almost humorous in the face of his calm logic, if only for a little while.

  
Lloyd knows what it's like to be trapped, used, mocked, and so Jay knows he doesn't have to talk and Lloyd will understand anyway.

  
And even if it's not direct; even if it's just Cole sharing a new song of his ever-widening music collection, or Kai showing him yet another meme, or Zane cooking a meal for him, or Lloyd offering to train when his mind won't stop spiraling...

  
Yeah, Jay's pretty lucky to have bros like he does.


End file.
